


SPECTRUM/COLOURNESS

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, colorblind Marco, sweet jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean is such a lovely boyfriend





	SPECTRUM/COLOURNESS

Jean was broke. Like, very very broke. Buti t was worth it. His boyfriend was colorblind and he invested all his money in a pair of glasses which allowed Marco to see properly.   
He was making his way towards Marco’s place, a huge grin plasted on his face, and only halfway through he noticed that he was skipping around.   
-come on, Kirstein, pull yourself together-  
Once arrived at the door, he knocked twice, waiting for Marco to let him in.   
Once he entered, he kissed him on the lips, and, without waiting another second, he gave him the present  
“Jean, it’s not my birthday, what’s this for?”  
“Do I need an excuse to worship my beautiful boyfriend?”  
Marco giggled and opened the present   
“Sunglasses?”  
“Try them!”  
“But we’re inside…”  
“Marco, wear the damn glasses”  
Marco laughed “OK ok”  
He put the glasses on and the reaction Jean saw in front of him left him completely speechless. Marco looked around with an awestruck expression, his hands on his mouth in stupor, tears of joy started to run down his cheeks, and then he turned around to look at Jean and…bursted out laughing  
“What? Marco, What??”  
“You have the most stupid hair! Oh don’t pout like that. You have the most amazing eyes too. And you blush so much…You’re so pale and you blush so much…You look like a cherry…I wanna eat you”  
While talking, Marco’s voice lowered to a sexy purr, and Jean didn’t have time to even breath for the rest of the day.


End file.
